The Pieces
by LeRandomFangirl
Summary: This is a collection of stories about the named tributes and Foxface of the 74th games. There will be the reapings. Their deaths. And maybe some random bits. I should update around once a week. Maybe more often. I don't really know. Enjoy and review.
1. Glimmer's Reaping

**I am starting with Glimmer's reaping. I will then do Marvel's and then Clove's and so on. Keep in mind, that these are just the reapings. I might ****do their deaths as well. But only if I get a decker amount of feed back. Enjoy!**

She walks on stage. She is stands completely still with fright. Her green eyes full of fear. She is not ready for this. She hasn't had enough training. She is so young. Why is she on stage?

"Do we have any volunteers?"

I push my way through the crowd.

"Me!" I yell. "I volunteer!"

The woman on stage next to my sister laughs. "Sorry," she says. "But you cannot volunteer. Siblings are not allowed! Ha!"

Shimmer looks at me. Her eyes now angry. "You lied to me!" she shouts. "You said I would be safe. You said you would volunteer if I were picked! You're a liar, Glimmer! I hate you!"

I can't speak. This is impossible. How can I not volunteer? They always allow volunteers. Why is this year any different.

So many questions run through my mind. Shimmer shouts hateful things at me. The Capitol woman laughs. Everything is so loud, it hurts my ears. I scream out of frustrations. My eyes flash open. It was a dream. Just a dream.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. A small hand. A young hand.

"Glimmer," a child's voice says. "Are you okay?"

I look over to the voice. Shimmer is there. She has a worried look on her face. But even that cannot hide her beauty. Her blonde hair falls in ringlets over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes are bright as the morning sun. People say we look alike. But I think she, even being only eleven, is much more beautiful I will ever be.

"I am fine," I say as I sit up. "It was just a nightmare."

She nods. "Was it about the reaping?"

"Yes," I say. "But don't worry. You still have another year."

She frowns. "But you don't. You're volunteering this year."

I nods and sigh. "Yes. I am." I take her shoulders in my hands. "But I will win. I promise. And we can live next to your friend Diadem."

Shimmer smiles her lighten up even more. "We can also live next to Lavish," she says in a mocking voices.

I blush. "Shut up!" Lavish is my boyfriend. But only Shimmer and my friend Sera know about him and me. He won the games two years ago at age sixteen. He now lives in Victors Village along with the other victors from District 1.

I look at the clock beside my bed. It is already noon. I am usually at work making necklaces by now. But today is reaping day and all workplaces, except for certain stores, are closed.

"Did you pick me out a dress?" I ask.

"Of course!" Shimmer replies. "I'll be right back."

She turns and runs from my room. I sit and wait on my bed. She returns moments later with a pretty pink dress.

"Perfect," I say.

Shimmer nods in agreement. "I want you to look pretty if you are to go to the Capitol."

I smile at her. "Now get out so Ivan get dressed."

I put the dress on and look at myself in the mirror. It is tight around my chest and stomach, giving me curves. And it spreads out at the skirt and ends at my knees. There are no actual sleeves. Just skinny straps that rest on my shoulders. I look beautiful in it. If only I _felt_ beautiful, would I be happy.

The next two hours pass in a blur. I only speak to Lavish once. He wished me luck then kissed me. He knows I am planning on volunteering. He isn't happy about it. I told him he had nothing to worry about. But he is stubborn. I'll prove him wrong.

Eventually, I am standing with the other seventeen year olds. We are all dressed in fancy clothing. The girls in expensive dresses, the boys in nice shirts and pants. Being from the riches district certainly has its perks.

A familiar giggle fills the air. Vera Viva, our overly perky Capitol escort is in stage. She is apparently laughing at a joke one of the former victors just told. But no one else is laughing very hard, so it must not have been very funny. I locate Lavish on stage. He is sitting next to Cashmere, a female victor from six years ago, and Florence, a male victor from probably thirty years ago. He has no trace of a smile on his face.

Vera says the same things as always. She tells us how happy she is. And how much she is looking forward to this year.

"As usual," she says. "We will start with the lovely you g ladies."

She skips over to the glass bowls and calls out a name. "Diadem Prin!"

Shimmer's friend. She turned twelve last week. Just in time for the reaping. She walks onstage. She doesn't look nervous, but looks can be deceiving. Although, she must know that I am planning on volunteering. The whole district has been talking about it.

"Any volunteers?" Vera asks.

Everyone is silent. They are waiting for me to speak. Better now than never, I think.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

"Great!" Vera says. "You may go now dear," she says sweetly to Diadem. Dia smiles at me while she walks down the stairs and I walk up.

"Your name darling?"

"Glimmer Belle," I say. I take a quick glance behind me. Lavish's face is in his hands. I find Shimmer in the crowd. She wears a fake smile of encouragement. I smile back to her.

"Well," Vers says. "Congratulations." She turns back to the crowd. "And now for the boys!"


	2. Marvel's Reaping

**Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I will ave three up probably next week. And I need some names for Captiol escorts. So just PM me if you have any ideas. I still haven't figured one out for Foxface as well, so feel free to help out. :) ~Partner-of-Death**

Her lips press against mine. "Are you really going to volunteer?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes ," I say. "I have already told you this. I am volunteering. I will win and I will be home soon."

She frowns. "What if you die?"

"I'm not gonna die, Brilliance," I say. "Trust me. What could go wrong?"

"You could die," Brilliance answers.

I kiss her again. "I promise I will not die. Okay?"

"Alright," she says. "Just don't forget about me."

I smile. "I won't forget about you."

She just rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Marvel."

I just laugh. After checking in at the reaping, I make my way to the spot where the seventeen year olds stand. Directly in front of me is Glimmer Belle. She will be volunteering with me. Her silver dress glints in the bright afternoon sun. I almost want to wish her luck, but I think better of it.

I look for Brilliance in the sixteen section. Her signature pink dress should stand out but many girls are wearing pink this year. She blends in with them. As soon as Vera Viva starts to laugh, I give up my search.

Vera is our Capitol escort. Why we need one is a mystery. District One is located only miles from the Capitol. I can see the glittering lights late at night. But still, it is custom that we have one.

After twenty agonising minutes of Vera going on and on abut how excited she is, she finally reaches into the girl's bowl. She plucks a piece of paper.

"Diadem Prin!" she shouts.

A young girl, age twelve, heads up to the stage. She wears her head high. She knows she will be spared.

"Any volunteers?" Vera asks.

Glimmer raises her had and shouts "I volunteer!"

"Great," Vera says. She looks down at the young girl and says. "You may go now dear."

The child, Diadem hops down the stairs with ease. Glimmer walks up them. Her green eyes are bright with confident fire. She is in it to win it.

"Your name, darling?" Vera says.

"Glimmer Belle," Glimmer replies.

"Congratulations. And now, for the boys," Vera says loudly. She reaches into the boy's name bowl.

"Marvel Sommers!" she shouts.

It takes a moment for it to register. My name. She has called my name. Now, I can't volunteer. I walk up to the stage. Vera smiles at me.

"Do we have any volun-"

"No!" I shout. Then I give a small laugh. "Yeah. No volunteers," I say. "I will be competing this year. Scratch that, I will be winning this year! Woo!" I punch the air for effect.

Glimmer scoffs beside me, but the rest of the district cheers. These people enjoy an excited tribute. I can't say that about other districts though. Except maybe two. And possibly four.

Vera clears her throat. The crowd dies down. "May I introduce to you your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Glimmer Belle and Marvel Sommers!"


End file.
